


Thirteen and a Half Years Later

by itsaquinnquinnsituation



Series: X Years Later [3]
Category: Newcastle (2008)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gen, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaquinnquinnsituation/pseuds/itsaquinnquinnsituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title implies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen and a Half Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters or the plot of the original movie belong to me. I am not making money off my work, which is written for entertainment purposes only. This is one of the several bits I will have as "X years later." 
> 
> This is my universe and exactly how I see it. Writing should be enjoyed, not judged.
> 
> I have no idea about the education system in Australia. We'll just assume that by the time these events happen it's exactly like in the UK :)
> 
> I highly recommend everyone to watch this movie.

“Fergus?”

“Yeah?”

“Uh… No, I just kind of…”

“Did you leave yet? Are you driving? I thought I asked you not to call anyone whilst you’re driving! You get really distracted and it’s really not safe!”

“No! No, I haven’t left yet. Soon. It’s the… I’m… I’m really kind of nervous…”

“About what? The interview?”

“Yeah.”

“Ts… Andy, it’s not even a graduate degree!”

“So what, it’s still medicine! I read online it’s not a good idea to take these admission interviews lightly!”

“Okay… so what are you worried about?”

“I don’t know! Just not being able to answer their questions! Like for example, what experiences in life had prepared me for a career in medicine?”

“Well, you’ve been working as a life guard and a surf instructor… you’ve always been interested in anatomy and physiology... Anyway, Andy, what time will you be heading back?”

“I don’t know, like four?”

“Great, and will you be passing by Brandon’s?”

“I’m not sur….”

“Can you pick up some glue sticks? I’m gonna try to work on fixing that shelf this weekend, it’s been annoying me for quite some time! Get the ones with the red on the box please, the other ones don’t fit our glue gun!”

“Uh-huh.”

“The red ones…”

“I got it.”

“Great. Can you also pick up some beans when you’re at the market?”

“I was not planning to st…”

“The black ones, I hate the refried ones!”

“I know…”

“And tomatoes…”

“Yes.”

“Lettuce…”

“Fergus, you gave me the list this morning! I have not lost it yet!”

“Yet?”

Andy chuckled:

“Fine. Although I was planning on going shopping tomorrow.”

“And can you set out some ground beef to thaw, please? I’d like to cook some when I get home…”

“’Kay.”

“Please try to fix that mosquito net, if you can. The bedroom really needs to be aired out. If you can’t slot it back in just try to wedge it into the window frame and…”

“Arright.”

“Can you also take a look at the desktop? It keeps freezing every time I try to open a PowerPoint.”

“Fergus, I…”

“Thanks. And give my mother a call? Try to sweet-talk her into removing us from the guest list of the… whatever event it is that is scheduled next. I really don’t have any time!”

“Anything else?”

“Yes. If these people who are giving you the interview at the medical school see at least a quarter of all the things that I see in you, they’ll be damn stupid not to admit you. And thus, you have nothing to worry about. Treat it as another routine errand. Ohoops, I got a client on another line, I’ll talk to you later, bye!”

Andy removed his phone from his ear, looked at it for a second, and smiled.

 

 

“Andy?”

‘Waaaait…. wait, wait, wait. Before you say anything,” – Andy literally stopped him dead in his tracks with his open palm, Fergus just freezing in the hallway, forgetting to shut the door.

“So” – Andy continued, folding in fingers, - “Picked up your glue sticks, a whole of six packs. Went grocery shopping and found some of that mango juice that you like – and yes, I got everything on the list, yes, then – unfortunately, did not set out the ground beef, ‘cause we didn’t have any, but did thaw out some ground turkey and already made it into a six-layer dip – bet that’s what you’ve been gunning for, weren’t ya? Anyway, threw out old mosquito net and ordered one that actually fits – sorry but tonight we’ll have to either get bitten or curl up under the blankets, took a look at the desktop – it really just hates you, Fergus, it works fine with me and….” – Andy stopped for a second to take a breath, - “Talked for a half-an-hour with your mother - and she will be a-okay with us not coming to your step-cousin’s wedding, but requested that we show up in about two weeks for dinner!”

“Whaaat? Wait, wait, wait” – Fergus smiled and narrowed his eyes at him, searching, - “But how did the interview go?”

“Oh, you remembered?” – Andy stepped back and mimicked him in narrowing his eyes, only that peculiar glint in them and the corners of his lips still betrayed the mischief, as always, - “Well, they did ask what experience I would consider relevant in preparing me for the rigorous, multi-faceted and fast-paced work of a physician and…”

“What did you say?”

“Oh, I just repeated to them that phone conversation you and I had a little earlier. And told them, this is what I’ve been dealing with every day. For almost fourteen years!”

Fergus froze momentarily, opening his mouth, then blinked and dissolved in silent laughter, covering his face with his hand, faint blush still visible through his fingers. Andy eyed him almost with pride, cat-like smile splitting his face.

“And they?” – Fergus asked finally.

“Told me that my coursework won’t be half as bad. But it will be hard work nonetheless!”

“And you?”

“Said that I would only welcome it! You know me, Fergus” – Andy gave him that special look with his eyebrows raised, - “I don’t like things that are easy. Easy is boring. I like things that are…” – He stepped forward just barely so - Fergus already proceeding to meet him halfway - and slid his index fingers with that habitual move into the pockets of Fergus’ dress pants, - “Difficult. And… hard.”

“Is that so?” – Fergus murmured, leaning into him just a little, but ghosting his nose alongside his cheek.

“Yeah” – Andy purred into Fergus’ ear, - “You know me. I like me a challenge.”

“Oh, do ya?” – Fergus returned the whisper, before disconnecting and pulling away just enough to be able to look again into Andy’s eyes, which were already half-lidded and dark with blown pupils, - “Are you up for one right now?”

He got Andy's breathless answer:

“Oh, yeah. Anytime.”


End file.
